Outtakes from Thicker Than Water
by Shady Phee
Summary: These are either pieces from other chapters that weren't previously written or were whole chapters deleted from Thicker Than Water.
1. Guilty Pleasures

**A/N: **Originally this was Chapter 7 called Guilty Pleasure from when I first published the story. It is extremely dated as you'll be able to tell.

I took it out because it didn't help bring the story forward.

Sincerely,

Phee

* * *

_Simple pleasures are always the last refuge of the complex._

_-Oscar Wilde _

(Bella)

Everyone has a guilty pleasure.

Something they would never dare tell another soul about. Something that also gives them great joy. American Idol was mine. Everyone also has a favored comfort food, something that...can you guess?—If you guessed comfort them, then you'd be DING DING right. Plain Lays potato chips with ketchup was mine.

It was Sunday, a day of recreation. For me, watching Idol recorded on our TiVo was the closet thing I've gotten to church. Not that I worshiped it, I just did it once a week on my day of obligation. If I wasn't busy, I squeezed it in when I could. And right now, late afternoon was the best time to do the squeezing.

I had woken up with Edward in my bed, I had hoped he would've had the decency to sneak out. Apparently he had forgotten the normal protocol for avoiding awkward mornings after. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and offered him one out of decorum. He accepted even though my eyes projected that I wanted him to say 'no, thank you' and be on his merry way. Sunday was my only real day to have to myself, and it peeved me off that he was delaying his departure.

Right on cue, Beau lumbered in, rubbing his eyes and searching like he did every morning. He smirked when he saw Edward and I rolled my eyes while pouring him a bowl of Count Chocula. I shot him, 'shut up or die' eyes and he chuckled and coughed trying to cover up the chuckle. We all ate in silence, which was normal. We weren't morning people. Grunts and one syllable words were all that came from our mouths until noon. This silence was different. So thick you could cut it with a spoon. I made a point of avoiding Edward's eyes, this was far too uncomfortable for me. I had never let another lover sleep over, let alone eat breakfast with us. I was immensely grateful that Charlie wasn't here. He would've for sure given me a hard time. Not in a fatherly way, but in a brotherly way. He'd make sure to jab me with a few jokes. Beau was more fatherly towards me than Charlie. I could feel his worried eyes on me, eyes that said I was going to explain later. My Sunday was already starting off on a wonderful foot.

Edward finally got the picture, and left after helping me wash the dishes. Leaving me with a hasty kiss on my lips. He was acting a little jumpy. What was up with him? I shook my head, snapping myself back to the present.

I curled up on the couch, tucking my feet under myself and balancing the bowl of ketchup on my knee, and flipped on the television. I searched through the recorded list and clicked on Idol. I loved that there was two episodes a week, it felt almost like I was winning something or getting two for the price of one. It was the beginning of the season, tryouts. The funniest thing I had ever watched. I loved watching people voluntarily make fools of themselves. Some, doing it on purpose, for their 15 minutes of fame. Others, actually thought there were the best there ever was. I'd rather watch them than the ones who could actually sing. It was far more entertaining. I also respected them in a way. It took guts to go on national television and make a fool of yourself. I doubted I would've been able to do it. I dipped a chip in my dip and crunched it between my teeth.

"Whatcha doing?" Beau's voice sounded behind me.

I glanced behind my shoulder and smiled. "Watching Idol."

He smirked and walked around the couch, flopping down next to me and digging for a chip. His face had more color than a few days ago, his health was slowly coming back from the chemo. I didn't say anything about it. Today was a day to forgot about problems. Simple day. No worries.

He made a face of disgust at the bowl on my knee. "How do you eat that?"

I shrugged. "It taste like french fries. It's good. Stop sticking your nose up to it and try some." I silently challenged him with my eyes.

Us Swan's can never back down from a challenge. He squared his shoulders and scooped up the red paste with his chip. He hesitated for a moment, studying the chip, then popped it in his mouth. Chewing carefully. His eyes widen then retracted as he swallowed. "Hmm. It is good! Who knew."

I smiled triumphantly. "See. Aren't you glad you tried?"

He ruffled my hair. "Yeah. Now stop hogging it, you pig."

He went to dip another chip, and I swiped it off my knee and stretched away from him. Dipping a chip, I took another bit and made loud sounds of pleasure. He frowned and stretched over me to reach the bowl, and I laughed when ketchup dripped onto his Robot Chicken shirt. We were still in our pajamas. I handed him a kleenex and rebalanced the bowl.

We watched Idol in silence for a while, taking turns digging and dipping. Me flipping through the commercials. TiVo had spoiled me, I couldn't watch television that didn't have it. I had become more impatient than I already was.

"This show isn't the same without Paula." Beau said after dipping his chip again. My hand froze with the coke I was handing him mid-air.

"Paula? You can't be serious. The women didn't even know where the hell she was most of the time."

He snatched the coke from my hand, popping the top and taking a swig. "Yeah. That's the point. She was funny as all get out."

Our conversation was interrupted by us laughing at someone freaking out on the judges. Saying how they knew _blipping_ nothing! And they could go to _blipping blip_! I gasped for air, swigging water and slapping my chest. It was so hilariously sad.

After we calmed down, I said. "I heard that Simon's leaving after this season. I refuse to watch this anymore if he leaves." Without Simon the show was nothing, to me at least.

"Not even the tryouts?"

I thought about it. "No." I shook my head, absolute. "The tryouts wouldn't even be the same without Simon. I love Ellen, but no one can fill Simon's, charming ass-hole shoes. I might see if I like this show that he's bringing to the states from the UK called X Factor."

"What about Randy?"

I thought about it again. "Naw. You see, he feeds off Simon. He wouldn't be funny without him. And he says dog after every other word, it gets annoying. And Cara and Paula might not feed of him, but no one fights if Simon's not there. It's boring."

Beau busted out with laughter, clutching his chest. "I never realized how deep your love for Simon was. What do you see in him?" He said between hoots of laughter. "The man looks like he fell asleep will doing a headstand."

I shot him narrowed eyes, with a tiny smile on my lips. He was right, Simon's hair was ridiculous. "It's not his looks, it's his presence."

"Ri-ight." He gave me a _chere-toot-toot_ pat on the shoulder. "It's okay, I still love you. And I better me the_ parrain _of y'all kids_._"

I flicked his forehead. "If you don't shut up you won't be."

He smiled broadly, eyes twinkling. I almost cried for I hadn't seen that twinkle in far too long.

"I love you, _frère._" I said, all joking aside.

"I love you too, _soeur._" He squeezed my shoulder, then turned back to the TV. "Cara sure is fine though, I'd let her be my cougar any day."

"I bet you would." I bumped his shoulder with mine.

In that moment, I felt, despite everything that was going wrong, at peace. That maybe everything would be alright.

(Edward)

I was pissed the fuck off with myself.

What was getting into me? I should've sneaked out, instead of staying like an dumbass. It was obvious that Bella didn't want me there. And as much as I understood, it still pissed me off. This was not me. I didn't care. I was used to being the blase one. Not the other way around. She also intrigued me. As much as I hate to admit it, some sick part of me was turned on by her pushing me away.

I was reeled back to the present by the feel of Esme's hand on my arm. "You okay, baby?"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'm good." I tried to curse less in the presence of my mother. It upset her, and I hated doing that. Yeah, I'm momma's boy, sue me.

Her eyes searched my face for a moment, she either saw nothing out of the ordinary or didn't comment, for she nodded and switched on the TV. Esme got me into this show two years ago. It was inbetween season when I started, but Esme had all the season on DVD and one weekend all we did was watch one episode after the other. It had become a sort of ritual for us. Every week, every Sunday night. We had DVR but we still watched it when it played. Only a handful of people knew I watched and liked this show. And I'd beat the shit outta whoever spread the rumor that I did after I denied it fervently.

Esme handed me a sandwich from the fucking smorgasbord of finger foods on the coffee table. She had a tendency to go over board for even the smallest occasion. For her, this wasn't a small occasion. I wasn't complaining though, bring on the finger foods.

Emmett came sniffing in from upstair, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips like some dumbass big bad wolf cartoon character. "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all, come here Teddy." She padded the spot next to her on the couch. Teddy's short for teddy bear, Esme and Rosalie came up with the nick name. Saying he was a big cuddly teddy bear. Fucking gag.

Needing no other encouragement, Emmett volted over the back of the couch and sat next to Esme. Slinging an arm over her tiny shoulders and snagging a buffalo wing. "This is good, mom."

"Thank you." She patted his knee.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you're gonna be here just for the food, you'd better make sure to keep your damn big mouth shut." Only one bad word, brownie point for me.

From the eyes she was giving, Esme wasn't thinking that. "Be nice, Anthony." Oh-oh, middle name. She used to joke and say Anthony was my evil twin when I did bad things. And it turned into the name she used when she wasn't too pleased with me. Lately it seemed Anthony was running my life. The fucker sure knew how to have a good time.

Emmett snickered around his wing and I glared at him over Esme's head. "Shh-shh, it's coming on." Esme said, her eyes glued to the screen.

Jasper and Carlisle slipped in quietly. Jasper sinking into the chair next to me, and bending over coffee table to scoop up a handful of pretzels. Carlisle lowering himself onto the floor between Esme's legs, and popping Skittles into his mouth. Even though they didn't like the show as much as us, they knew better then to talk durning it. My sweet, soft spoken mother would snap their heads off before I even had the chance.

The beginning credits were playing, weird retro-y pictures occupying the screen with the actors names. Every one of the pictures where pictures of women. One, a soccer mom. Another, a witch. And some other painted bitches. All of them holding apples. Ending with the fine ass main characters holding apples with Desperate Housewives under them.

Yeah, I liked the show. It was my, what's the word I'm looking for...oh, right, guilty pleasure. Go ahead, laugh along with me. I'm a loser, I know it and I don't give a shit.


	2. Tread

**A/N: **This is an outtake from Thicker Than Water where Beau and Riley walk in the woods together at the end of chapter 14-Supply and Demand. I just wrote this, it wasn't something I took out. I wanted to show more interaction between Riley and Beau since I absolutely love them.

Enjoy,

Phee

* * *

_Where'er we tread 'tis haunted, holy ground._

_-_Lord Byron

(Riley)

I watched Beau frowning at the ground as we walked the tiny trail in the woods. The trees were beautiful, a lush, fluffy green. Some short, others towering. Beau didn't notice let alone seemed move.

I cleared my throat. He looked at me briefly but soon looked back down.

"Everything's going to be okay." I hedged carefully.

His angry eyes snapped to mine. I wished desperately that I'd let him be. "How could you possibly know that?"

I shrugged my shaking shoulders. "I have hope."

"That's a stupid thing to have." He grumbled.

I flinched, looking away. Ready for a long, silent walk.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding contrite. Voice softening to it's normal velvety self.

I flicked a look at him. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm pissed and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Well, I forgive you."

He blinked at me. "That quickly?"

"Sure, why not?" I asked as I stepped over a root.

He shook his head out. "I don't know. I guess I expected you to make me squirm a little first."

I chuckled. "Not my style."

He half smiled and I almost veered into a tree. He was too beautiful. I half expected my brain to short circuit every time I looked at him. "Cool. Thanks."

"No prob."

"Do you worry..." He trailed off.

"Go ahead." I encouraged.

He swallowed then continued. "Do you worry about your parents?"

I skidded to a halt.

Beau paused with a quizzical look.

"Why would I?"

He blinked at a my question and tone for moment. "Because if my mom was still alive, she'd be worried sick about me and Charlie'd be strangling anyone he could to find me."

For a split second raw envy shot through me, but I quickly squished it down. "Well, no worries for me." I went for flippant and failed. "My parents could give two shits about me."

He looked remorseful and pitying. I hated the pity the most. "I'm sorry, Riley." I liked him saying my name though. I usually got kiddo or kid. The way he said Riley was something kind of sexy. My ears and whole body tingled pleasantly when the _ley_ rolled off his tongue.

I shook my head too fast. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

He stepped closer to where I could see a shadowed promise of stubble. "I know, but I can still be sorry for your lose."

"Can't lose something you never had."

He laid a hand on my shoulder. I felt light and heavy all at once as I looked up into his eyes. God, I wanted him to kiss me right into a stupor. I looked away before he could see how badly I wanted him.

"Thank you." I croaked as I gently pulled away from him.

I started walking, trying to force my brain to work correctly and having a hell of a hard time doing it.

Beau followed, staying quiet. We threw each other covert looks before I asked. "How did you mom die?"

"Drunk driver."

I winced. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at me and I wobbly smiled back, feeling as if my knees would give out any second.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"Were you close?"

He nodded. "Bella wasn't."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I guessed because she felt like our mom had broken Charlie's heart. She was and still is extremely loyal to him. It blinds her completely."

"And you're not loyal to your father?" I asked curiously.

He bit his bottom lip and I licked mine, eyes jumping back in front. "I love my father, but I know leaving him was the hardest thing Renee ever had to do."

I looked back to him. "Did she tell you that?"

He shook his head. "I remember, clear as day, her face when she left."

We had stopped again, the conversation becoming to serious to concentrate on anything else, especially walking without falling on my face. I was sure Beau could pull it off, but I sure as hell couldn't. "What did you see?" I asked in a hushed tone, as if the trees would eavesdrop.

"Heartache." He answered simply. At first I thought that was all he was going to say until he went on in a monotone. "Such pure devastation. Her eyes were bloodshot, but no tears dropped, like she'd cried herself out. I regret not following her." His voice cracked on the last.

I stepped closer and his eyes latching to mine stopped me in my tracks. Such deep grief penetrated their dark chocolate richness. "Did you see her again?"

He nodded, kicking at sticks. "When I could? I stayed because I saw Bella slowly but surely taking to Charlie's path. I wanted to stop her. I tired my damnedest, but she's pigheaded." His voice held a mixture of annoyance and fondness.

I smirked. "That's true."

He dug in his pocket until he pulled out a black, leather wallet. Flipping it open, he pulled out a small square and offered it to me.

Tentatively I grasped it, turning it over. I gasped quietly. It was his mother. The picture itself was a little worn for wear, edges frayed slightly. But the women was breathtaking with a soft welcoming smile and happy hazel eyes. "She's beautiful." I said in awe.

He took it back gently, securely putting the picture back in its home and wiggling the wallet back in his pocket. "Thanks."

Beau looked behind himself. "We should head back, it's getting dark."

I nodded silently, following slightly behind him.

I traced the back of his head with my eyes. Feeling more lost to him now that he shared such an intimate part of his past with me.


End file.
